Oscillators are often used in circuit design to generate signals having specific frequencies. Known oscillators include voltage-controlled oscillators with inductance-capacitance (LC) components. Using LC components, however, may result in a large circuit with high power consumption. Other known oscillators include current-controlled oscillators. These known oscillators, however, may be overly sensitive to external conditions.